Never After
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: Fallen angels. Forgotten pasts. What else can go wrong? Flash forward to present day Ohio. Blaine Anderson, their so-called leader is brought to attention as a new, yet familiar face is welcomed. One familiar face that goes by the name of Kurt Hummel. AU
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Cast out of heaven for the chaos and destruction they've caused, two groups of fallen angels part their ways in total remorse over the loss of their homeland and what is their identity- their wings. One prophecy however, states that only one side may return to heaven- in which a being more powerful than any of them combined is to guide them on their way. However, it is this powerful being's choice and honor for whom he will grant passage to their home. Through deceit and trickery, the epic destruction is once again cause of something they were so close to attain. Flash forward centuries later in the small state of Ohio. Blaine Anderson, their so-called leader is brought to attention as a new, yet familiar face is welcomed. One familiar face that goes by the name of Kurt Hummel.**

**A/N: AHH! LOOK! I'm back. For those of you who don't know, this is a RE-DO, you can call it, of my other fanfiction. I would say more, but I'll just leave you to it. You know the usual- I don't own freaking GLEE okay?**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

The sound of soft footsteps echoed through the halls of Dalton Academy; This prestigious all male private school buried under thick trees in Westerville, Ohio. A man, no taller than 5'-9'- with eyes that held the richest of hazel, held a stature that radiated that of an old soul; in the place of a teenage boy nonetheless. His eyes held deep struggle, as if he's been through so much in his time on Earth. For they were tried eyes- eyes that deemed to have been put through centuries of pain and remorse. However, with his hazel eyes flashing bright, it gathered the courage and indignation within. Events that he has grown from and has kept his head held high ever since- never looking back.

He's going back. Back to where it all started. "Blaine" Wes called out. The dark haired boy turned to meet the twinkling eyes of Wes and David," Welcome back" He smiled.

* * *

><p>Slam! The sudden impact of the cold metal knocked Kurt Hummel to his knees, releasing a hiss of pain. His glazs eyes- which have now turned into a bright green- flashed in question and in anger. When will this torment in his own personal hell and pain from Dave Karofsky come to an end?<p>

Through his disorientation, he pulled himself off the ground with the strength he could muster- wobbling on his right leg as he did so. He felt a wave of nausea pass through him. Ugh. Déjà vu…that's what it probably was. Though Kurt won't admit it to anyone but himself, he's been having much of these little flashbacks for a while now- images that resemble hazy memories that come and go. This one however, happened to appear in a dream from the previous night. However, instead of visions of solitude, actual people- men- were involved- people whom Kurt can't seem to disassociate with. People he has the strongest feeling he has or will meet.

_Warblers_. Now that name seems familiar. Poignant and embedded in his brain forever- he thinks. He doesn't know anymore; then again, did ANYTHING in Kurt Hummel's life make sense to begin with?

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. A boy with brown hair and eyes that currently held the most mesmerizing shades of blue and greens shuffled through the dark corridors of an empty hallway. This building—a prestigious and almost royal palace—looked eerie and mysterious at this time of night.<em>

_The boy managed an exhale in his panic of a state. His heartbeat quickened and he could feel the blood pulsating through his veins. He gasped as he paused in the center of the common room of this private- school like sanctuary._

_There were intruders; The Trio of Darkness—or Trio of Tenebre as the Italians call it: Xander, Kieran, and Demetri. They were sinister beings; demonic and sadistic. Their eyes held a cold black that sent chills down his spine. In all truths, that was who they were. Unlike the others, the friends Kurt presumed this blue eyes boy has grown attached to, these were soulless beings; Beings who had not a care in the world._

_The Trio of Tenebre were known as one of the supreme rulers of the underworld-except for Satan himself of course. Underworld. Hell. It was all the same. Kieran and Demetri, the twins of the trio, were the complete opposite, yet completely alike at the same time; Tall, slim build with chestnut hair and those demonic eyes. Then there was Xander, the leader of them all._

_Unlike the two brothers, his jet black hair and somewhat paler skin than all the other demons, was contrast towards his eyes- the richest and darkest of black a person could ever find. He was darker and more sinister than anyone could imagine._

_"Well well well, lookie what we have here…" Xander cocked a smirk as he fondled with the gavel on the stand._

_He gulped," What do you want from me?" He said with a sense of courageousness._

_"Oh. You know exactly what we want. The only problem is…we know exactly what you won't give us." He averted his gaze for a moment to look around the room, mock resentment evident on his face. "Pity." He said nonchalantly, clicking his tongue._

_He signaled to the other two behind him as they nodded. Before this boy could register what was happening, he felt the air being knocked out of him- his chest constricted; Every breath he took made it harder to function._

_Demetri and Kieran appeared at the boy's side with a look that said they were satisfied. Xander's eyes flashed with anger. Kurt felt a burning in his chest; a pounding in his head. He fell to the floor as he clutched to himself, willing for the pain to subside. Xander was far from furious by now through his raging, never-ending anger. "You think your little Warblers are the only ones with power?" he shouted._

_"Blaine…" He uttered, choking on his words as he was starting to lose consciousness. Xander bent down to the huddled up boy, grasping his face and making him look at him," Blaine isn't here right now. Don't you understand Kurt? You had the choice. You obviously chose them. And that is NOT okay." He said through gritted teeth." Look at where you are now. Look at what they did you." His voice rose," The consequences…if you had only been the wiser and sided with us. Look at this pain that your beloved little Blaine has done to you. Do you think he is worthy of your love? That any of them is worthy of your power?" He kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, moans escaping his lips. "Of course not."_

_The boy- Kurt- could feel his body tense and subside to numbness as cold air breathed against his neck. Coal black eyes stared at him now and he could see his reflection, but also prey in it's eyes. As Kurt stared into the cold eyes of his now sudden predator, he could see all the deaths, murders, pain, and anguish in that quick little glance._

_Kurt's crystal clear blue ones that show complete innocence juxtaposed with those deep black ones that showed nothing but complete malevolence. He tried to squirm out of Xander's cold and rough grasp. Kieran and Demetri noticed this deep struggle and decided to help- Xander. The pair came from behind, holding Kurt there in place. His hands, shackles, and he is the prisoner of this deathly and sinister ending of a life. As Xander stared directly into Kurt's eyes, it turned into a battle of clashes, glares, and resentment towards the other. Kurt could feel a tingling sensation sending shockwaves through his veins; Like something was trying to rip out his soul._

_Xander broke his gaze and the pain subsided as Kurt let out a breath- only to resume even harder. The Trio formed a circle, reciting a satanic chant in Latin that Kurt could slightly pick up," This being knows not what we have in store, but listen closely, our satanic savior, we will tell you more. Heavy as a gasp, quick as a wink, he is currently the passage and our only link. He will be ours one day, for only a mind-erase away. Memories are nothing but a fickle thing, but when I'm done with him, our shining treasure brought back- a halo, a wing. Worry and fret not little angel of destiny," they directed towards Kurt," for when you awake in nothing more than a century- you will be ours only and help in our path. For any petty Warbler who gets in my way will feel my wrath. So, close your eyes, you will awaken to a new day, your previous life as a fallen angel diminished away. When time has come for you to do your part, the glimpse and flash of a past life will soon restart."_

_Kurt felt the tingling increasing, intensifying by the second. A wave of pain passes through and its over. Kurt's body lay motionless on the floor. With a gasp, the_  
><em>cold, blue, empty eyes are suddenly awakened with a new color. Coal black. Kurt stands up slowly, shaking violently and looking down at his new pale white form, as he has never seen before.<em>

_"What have you done?" he said through gritted teeth, still shaking. He felt nauseous and out of place-out of his own self even though he wasn't._

_The Trio seems more than satisfied by now. "Like I said. Your little friends aren't the only ones with special abilities." he said nonchalant and calm; his mood changing quickly evoking a shudder from Kurt._

_Kurt suddenly felt a stab in his chest, and it was as if his whole body was on fire. He grasped onto the table, in dire need of clutching onto something stable. He choked, his insides turned and he wished for nothing more than death at that very moment._

_"Oh. Don't worry. You're nearly there. " Kieran said, literally reading his mind._

_"You won't choose for us to take with you. That's fine with us. I mean, all we really need is your soul." continued Demetri._

_Kieran continued once more with him," but then again...it is far more than just your soul to decide, but yourself as well."_

_Kieran and Demetri alternated eachother, eyes distant in a trance,"He will be lost and found again..."_

_"But only through help and a long lost friend."_

_"Order and chaos will once again fight. For that chance..."_

_"The shining, the light."_

_"Not only the chosen one will aid and conspire..."_

_"For a one-time friend who has run..."_

_They both recited at the same time,"Thou shall not pass will burn under hell's fire."_

_Their eyes glazed over._

_Before Kurt could register what was happening the pain returned. "I have no use of you anymore..." Xander said._

_He gasped and fell to his knees, shaking convoluted as if he was a victim of an exorcism._

_"I'll see you soon..Kurt." he smiled cynically along with Kieran and Demetri. They laughed- a dark and evil laugh._

_The world spun around him, he felt dizzy and nauseous. His body moved; his mind consciously unaware of his actions. He didn't know what he was doing-the last thing he noticed was a stab in his breast, a desperate plead of his name-and darkness._

* * *

><p>Kurt shook his head in attempts to rid of the horrid nightmare. In his opinion, it is the single most terrifying thing his mind has ever conjured up in his entire life.<p>

_Wait!_ Kurt backpedaled. He did hear Warbler. They're show choir competition according to Mr. Schuester aren't they? All this just seems like a jumbled mess. This was really starting to confuse him. W_arblers? Fallen angels? Prophecies? And who the heck is Blaine?_ The dream looked like another one of those random supernatural movies.

Kurt contemplated this for a moment as he gathered his belongings, heading out the door. But why did it look so real, almost as if it was a hazy memory or something?-literally. _No Kurt! Don't think like that. They're just regular people who are participating in a show choir competition. Fallen angels..pfft. How did my mind make up something as silly and absurd as that?_

* * *

><p>Bang! The sound of a gavel hitting the wooden banister of the Warbler stand hit with a satisfying sound that echoed the common room. The three members of the Warbler council: Wes, Thad, David, sat at their respective seating with chins held high in signal of respect, honor, and superiority.<p>

These Warblers- group of private school boys- weren't ordinary Dalton students. They went to classes-and excelling at that-, they had their massive piles of homework. What was different, however, was the way they executed it.

So here the rest of the Warblers were, seated in front of the council, minds aloof from the current happenings despite the recent bang of a gavel.

You'd think using that using thing for centuries would eventually bore and wear off excitement. Nope! Not with Wes. Blaine, however, was so annoyed that the gavel is getting on his last nerves. So much, that he'd rather it burn in hell.

_Blaine. Don't test the gavel! Need I not remind you that she's the one thing that keeps the peace when we are in chaos._ Wes thought towards the aforementioned. That damn telepathy. I understand that we all have those special attributes, but do you really need them?

_Yes, because like we don't have enough chaos already. And She? Really Wes? You refer to your gavel as a person?_ He thought with an incredulous look on his face. Wes can be out there sometimes but this was a little too out if character.

"Blaine, you should know that this is just a result of my never-ending pain, boredom, and loneliness. This is how I cope. By thinking that I can name my gavel and its there to listen." he said out of his own thoughts agitated. "Okay? I know it's idiotic, but life, or existence, in our place is very lonesome. And when you're here long enough, you suddenly realize how bad things really are. I guess HE wasn't kidding when he said we were going to face the destruction we caused. Don't you see that? The reason why we are mourning so and upset and angry is our fault. Well, it's also THEIR fault, but we also have a role that was played in this."

Wes was silent for a moment and he continued "And don't you pretend like you are okay, because reality is…you're not. You're alone too but you just don't want to admit ever since he.."

Blaine shut him out. Those words cut deep and he knew it. "Yes Blaine. Go ahead. Pretend. Pretend like you've been pretending for the past centuries. But the only person you are lying to is yourself because we all know..." The other men nodded weakly, as if the memory was overbearing to them as well. Blaine glared at Wes and dared him not to say it."We all know..." Wes continued with a shaky tone that is never often heard," how much you loved him."

Blaine looked down, chagrin and resentment gracing his features. He swallowed thickly as the others bowed their head down in shame. Guilt. Resentment. Pity. Sadness. Agony. Loneliness. These were all the emotions that these young men were feeling.

"Since we are on this topic to begin with, I call this meeting to order." Wes started with that superiority in his voice like he does at every council meeting since the beginning of time.

The Warblers shook out of their stupor and looked up, shoulders broad and looking powerful than before."First order of business. We welcome back Blaine Anderson from his trip to Europe-" Jeff cut in and asked jokingly, trying to break the tense feelings in the air" We hope you didn't fly into any trouble."

Even Blaine himself whom has drowned in his own sadness couldn't help but chuckle,"Jeff, you of all people know I can't fly, WE can't fly for that matter…" He said with a cocked eyebrow. "But no, I did not run into any trouble whatsoever. I was merely gone for nothing less than a month. As you know, chaos takes centuries to unfold-"

"-Which is exactly why we're asking Blaine." David cut in," Time is growing near, they're going stronger, and it's almost time for the lost one to return."

The Lost One…Blaine couldn't help but sigh at that. Why does Wes choose now to bring up his past? When he returns, will he remember all this? Will he remember his place, his destiny? Will he remember us "Warblers"? Will he remember…me? He shook the thought out of my head. No Blaine! No! That has been over a century ago. Now, he's only a lost soul –for now- Wes! Stop with the telepathy already! He hissed towards him. But Blaine couldn't exactly be angry with him. Even he looked sorrowful at this topic of discussion. The rest of the private school boys turned towards him with expressions that mirrored Wes.

"SO…"David continued feeling a tense presence in the air. "Blaine, did you retrieve the scroll?"

Blaine recollected himself "Yes, David." he sighed. "It wasn't that difficult to locate. Apparently it was located in Catalonia, Spain, a vicinity where fallen angels have been found. Some people think it's fake, but others…not so much." he finished, remembering the crazy lunatics I came across. Either they believed heavily in religion and convinced it was a sign…What?... or they're just plain paranoid of the supernatural. He reached into his satchel and took out the scroll.

"Blaine? Would you like to do the honor in reading the prophecy?" asked Thad. He did no more and started,"  
><em><br>Evil, Plagues, Rages and War_

_The force of two kinds_

_GOD who was tired of anymore_

_As the highest plunder 'twas ever done_

_Barriers divide two sides,_

_The angelic and demonic ones._

_Tumble and crash_

_Burn and clash_

_GOD who has had enough_

_For he has the mighty power up above._

_With his anger turned red_

_He did nothing more and said_

_"Both of you whom caused destruction_

_have ruined heaven and holy function_

_I banish you from this land_

_As I take your wings that diminish in sand"_

_And so he did ripping that precious glory_

_In which they abused end of story._

_"But you shall keep your immortality_

_and face the destruction you caused_

_in the truth of reality"_

_And so they wander through the depths of despair,_

_The presence of their holiness completely bare._

_For centuries and centuries they shall wander on earth_

_Until the chosen one's shining birth._

_For he will lead back only one side_

_The sun shining_

_Heavens open wide_

_He will be lost_

_And found again_

_But only through help_

_And a long lost friend._

_Order and chaos will once again fight_

_For that chance_

_The shining, the light._

_Not only the chosen one_

_Will aid and conspire_

_But for a one-time friend who has run_

_Thou shall not pass will burn under hell's fire."_

He finished slowly, his face twisted in horror, paled by the thought.

"I forgot about the burning in hell part…" gulped Nick.

"Okay Warblers. Now you all know your part. There shall be no excuse. We will win this. When he returns we will gain him. Before any of them can catch him, we will be quicker. Okay?" Wes said.

He then turned slightly towards me." Blaine, I trust you with this. Don't even begin to argue. You should know if you find the Lost One… he IS yours more than any of us. Any speculation whatsoever, come to us immediately. That goes to all of you. We CANNOT afford to lose this."

We all nodded and reassured. He continued," Okay. Now with the easy stuff, we move on to our next order of business…Teenage Dream." He smiled. Even he can brighten up at a topic like this. The escape. The way that it takes their mind off temporarily of trivial things in their world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hmmm… seems things are heating up between Kurt- and the Warblers as well. I know, i know. It's barely the prologue. Trust me, it gets worse ;D so much drama in only the next eight chapters to come. Also, please excuse me; I am quite the angsty flashback whore. *le sigh* I know, it's confusing at first. There is just SO MUCH information that you all better be paying attention to! Any other questions, just ask me through my tumblr inbox (shameless self promotion - struckbycarsondreams) Well, you know the usual. Review, pat on the back, constructive criticism, enjoi! :3 (I'll update, if I have the time, this weekend!)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Collision

**A/N: Well, I am glad this got many postive reactions in changing the story around ^_^- which means it can only get better! Because trust me, it will. Here, in this chapter we take a look into Blaine's point of view. Excuse the Blaine/Jeff (Bleff) I promise, I didn't plan for it to come out as angsty as it did. :/ whoops! that's what happens when you RP for a whole summer as Wes with Bleff storyline...**

Anyways! Enough of my babbling. Sorry if this is shorter than the prologue itself, but the next chapter- I hope- will make up for it. :) You know the deal. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: COLLISION<span>

Blaine Anderson rose from bed in the early dawn. He rubbed his eyes and opened his window. From his dormitory, he could see the beautiful sunrise- covering the vast and dark lands with warmth and light.

He sighed. He wasn't a fickle old soul like others at this age. He was able to appreciate beauty where at needed to be appreciated even at times of loneliness.

Times of loneliness that he's grown tired of. Centuries and centuries of waiting-waiting for a return. A return from what? Home, redemption, love. Somewhere out there was an answer to everything. He just needed to find it.

He grabbed his robe and shuffled downstairs. As he reached the end of the banister, he turned the corner to the dark hallway that lay ahead.

It was a secluded hallway- separated from the rest of he building- for it held only a single door at the end of the hallway. Even the incoming freshman of the year knew to keep away from it. Ur had a sense of private and seclusion in not only the room at the end, but the hallway itself.

This Victorian-style corridor was also what held it different from the rest of the school. With building of modern constructions and designs, this was not. Roman-esque pillars parallel on both sides, marble and granite graced the floor which Blaine walked on.

He reached the wooden door, pulling out the key from his trouser pockets and unlocked the door. He walked in and closed it behind him.

This room was for the Warblers alone and the Warblers only. It was- a reminiscent safes-keep of the fallen angels' most precious memories. With the powers that only Blaine and the boys he has grown too accustomed to in the last millennia, he pulled all of the memories within him. Light filled the room. Papers and files lay everywhere, a grand piano specifically requested by Blaine sat in the center. Surrounded were cabinets of books and scrolls, a display which held the prophecy radiated with a supernatural glow, and a series of empty frames surrounded the room entirely.

Blaine liked coming here often. Not all the time- no of course not- but once in a while when he needed to refocus and take his mind off of otherworldly problems.

Blaine was startled when he heard the door creak open to reveal Jeff walking in, a solemn look on his face.

The dark haired boy relaxed slightly at the other's presence," come here to mourn too." Stated Blaine apathetically.

The other shifted awkwardly then sighed," Yes. I come here quite often actually." He took a seat beside Blaine who sat in front of the piano. He fondled with the keys and continued," It's great that you're here actually..."

Blaine looked up at him in question," So at least, I'm not the one coming back to this room of memories time and time again. Nick even came with me at first-but I've started to come here so often-" he trailed off, concentration etched onto his face." he started to feel even more miserable than we already were." he looked away, ashamed.

"Wait." Blaine said suddenly, his voice soft. "Why would you be so mournful of this anyways? I mean, it's not like you..." He paused, realization dawning on him. "Please tell me you're not still blaming yourself. After all this time." He eyed Jeff cautiously.

Jeff shook his head in denial, his breath uneven as he spoke," Well...no. But I do know that it is partially my fault for the way things ended."

"What. No..you can't even.." Blaine said abruptly trying to lessen the amount of guilt he knew Jeff was feeling.

"I can't even what? Can't even deny the fact that it was my fault. Maybe it really was." his voice broke down to a whisper," You would give your everything to him and I knew that that was exactly what you were planning to do at the time. Maybe I may never understand your relationship, but it's not mine to meddle in either. The fact of it all is, you were my friend. I didn't want to lose you just as much as we lost all the others. I mean, let's face it. I am a pretty clingy guy." he managed a chuckle.

"Maybe we could've saved him. Maybe it was doomed from the start. All I can think about is, should I have not done anything to begin with, things could be a lot different- for better or for worse." Blaine looked down, guilt now crossing his mind.

Jeff took notice of this and backtracked," NO. No. If I can't feel guilty for being at fault then you obviously have no reason to be either."

"But-"

Jeff shook his head, signaling Blaine to stop. "No." he sighed. "Listen, I know you wish you had some fault in this, but we both know that's not true. You'd like to believe that you had something to do with this- had something to do with that you couldn't control."

His voice turned softer, a choked whisper almost inaudible," You love him. You wanted to be with him. The exact moment you realized that even love wasn't enough to save him, you tried everything in your power to make sure it wasn't his fault." he swallowed thickly," And it isn't."

Blaine looked down, fresh tears streaming down as he broke down. He broke down; Broke down after centuries of telling himself everything was ok. It wasn't. He loved- no. He couldn't manage to speak his name. If he did now, he wouldn't be able to stop-Stop thinking, stop remembering. He was everything.

Jeff was definitely not ready for this. Nevertheless, he reached out a hand in comfort, placing it on Blaine's shoulder that shook and trembled violently as he released heavy sobs. The sobs that he's kept at bay.

They just sat like that for a while- Jeff holding this broken boy that he's grown so used to counting on as the strong one in his arms. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't awkward. It was just Jeff and Blaine- Jeff holding onto the dark haired boy refusing to let him break completely into pieces in front of him.

They were interrupted by the door opening, welcoming in a dark haired boy. Not much taller than Jeff himself. "Nick. What are you doing here?" Jeff asked in question. Blaine looked up too, his eyes glassy and broken with tear stained cheeks. Nick winced at the image.

"Um...the council has been wondering where you two were. We wanted to go over teenage dream once more before we flash mobbed the place." he smiled but then turned serious. "But seeing as Blaine isn't in the best condition...I guess we can excuse..."

"I can do it." Blaine said suddenly, his voice slightly hoarse after all of his crying. Jeff and Nick looked at him in surprise. "I'm fine." he sniffled, picking himself up the chair. "Let's do it." he smiled, his previous emotions seemingly unimportant. Nick and Jeff couldn't help but smile as well. "Alrighty then..."Jeff and Nick shared a quick glance and said at once," Time to get our acapella on. Oh yeah!"

Blaine shook his head giggling. These boys. He made his way out the door," You guys coming or what?"

Kurt walked through Dalton Academy with a bright smile on his face. How can this place be a school? More like a palace or something. It looks familiar too.

Like in my dream… Kurt paused with wide eyes, surveying the corridor as he felt that same shiver crawl up his spine. This looked like the exact corridor. Okay Kurt, just focus and do what you were sent here for.

He saw a swarm of students running towards the east wing. He stopped at the top of the staircase and asked a black haired boy.

"Excuse me. Um..hi. Can I ask you a question I'm new here?" he stammered.

The boy turned around and Kurt was met with striking hazel eyes.

"I'm Blaine." The hazel-eyed boy said.

"Kurt" he replied. Blaine stopped for a moment and tried to shake the weird feeling off of him. It can't be. There must be more than one Kurt out there in the world right?

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's current contemplating.

"The Warblers!" Blaine smiled now. His glee club is the one thing that he can enjoy and be happy about. Because let's face it, he was pretty darn good at it. "Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut down the school once in a while." he winked.

"Wait..so the Glee club here is actually kind of cool?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are…like rock stars!" He boasted. He grabbed Kurt's hand as they were about to start.

They felt an electric shock pass through both of them. Not painful or awkward. Familiar. Even as they were running through that hallway, the very same hallway in his dream where he saw his body taken over, he wasn't so much as scared anymore. He was beyond amazement. Something about this place. It seemed like his dream was giving him all these false contradictions. Because when he's here, running through a hallway with a boy who seems familiar in a good way, it seems like he's come…home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. :( Very very angsty at first…it all has a purpose though. I'm not just throwing it in for the sake of having it. So what do we have here? The meeting of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. One can only wonder what will happen from here. ;) So as usual, any tips, suggestions, or praise you can offer me I would be glad to accept. Also, as said with my other fanfic, I would like to request a beta. I tried that before- it didn't exactly work out. If you're interested, message me or comment and I'll get back to you. The only requirement is that I'll be able to contact you whenever it is necessary/ you have some time on your hands to actually read over my work and get back to me ASAP. Once again, thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**A/N: Finally updated! Yay! SO the last chapter..if you haven't noticed, was TOTALLY a filler chapter. But here is where the action actually starts. There will be some...occurences...where you can tell I was abusing the characters' actions. You'll see what I mean. Once again, I do not own GLEE. If I did, I would have kept in the box scene, put in every tumblr crack made up into the show, Brittana would finally get their well-earned kiss, and continuity would be so much better. Unfortunately, Ryan Murphy, Brad, and Ian own it so...**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO: REVELATIONS<span>

_Previously on the Trials and Times of Blaine Anderson…._

_"Blaine? Would you like to do the honor in reading the prophecy?" asked Thad. He did no more and started,"_

_Evil, Plagues, Rages and War/ The force of two kinds/ GOD who was tired of anymore/ As the highest plunder 'twas ever done/ Barriers divide two sides,/ The angelic and demonic ones./ Tumble and crash/ Burn and clash/ GOD who has had enough/ For he has the mighty power up above./ With his anger turned red/ He did nothing more and said/ "Both of you whom caused destruction/ have ruined heaven and holy function/ I banish you from this land/ As I take your wings that diminish in sand"_  
><em>And so he did ripping that precious glory In which they abused end of story._  
><em>"But you shall keep your immortality and face the destruction you caused/ in the truth of reality"_  
><em>And so they wander through the depths of despair, The presence of their holiness completely bare._  
><em>For centuries and centuries they shall wander on earth Until the chosen one's shining birth./ For he will lead back only one side./The sun shining/ Heavens open wide/ He will be lost/ And found again/ But only through help/ And a long lost friend./ Order and chaos will once again fight/ For that chance/ The shining, the light./ Not only the chosen one/ Will aid and conspire/ But for a one-time friend who has run/ Thou shall not pass will burn under hell's fire."_

_He finished slowly, contemplating._

_"Excuse me. Um..hi. Can I ask you a question I'm new here?" he boy turned around and Kurt was met with striking hazel eyes._

_"I'm Blaine." The hazel-eyed boy said._

_"Kurt" he replied. Blaine stopped for a moment and tried to shake the weird feeling off of him. It can't be. There must be more than one Kurt out there in the world right?"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's current contemplating. "The Warblers!" Blaine smiled now._

* * *

><p>When the Warblers finished their acapella rendition of Teenage Dream, Blaine's head was still spinning. Kurt's was too...yet not in the same sense. Blaine was, for better words, flustered all because of one being named Kurt Hummel. He wishes that he can admit to himself that this is not his Kurt, but then it would be the biggest lie that has ever been bestowed upon him.<p>

Everything about him feels like Kurt and... shouldn't Blaine be the one to make the calls on whether this is the lost one or not? His eyes, his smile, his voice, his physique, his presence. Can the Warblers feel the same flicker of intuition with a glimpse at Kurt too?

_Wes, that boy, does something about him feel...off yet familiar?  
><em>  
>Wes looked up quickly. <em>I don't know. Does he to you?<em>

He shook his head unsure. _His name is Kurt though._

That's all Blaine has to even think before all of the Warblers eyes shift and avert towards him suddenly partakingly interested.

_Look into it_David thought softly. Blaine was already one step ahead. He called out to Kurt before he could escape out the door.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine brightened as he practically sang.

Kurt turned around slowly, calculating cautiously. _Oh no. I think he knows that I'm just a spy for New Directions. Ugh! I knew the guys shouldn't have sent me to spy on the Glee club...though they are pretty amazing...especially this Blaine guy..._Blaine smiled slightly to himself at Kurt's slightly panicky yet complimenting thoughts.

_Wait a minute!_Blaine thought as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He can feel a revelation coming. Thought provoking and so overwhelming, he forgets of his current state and actions because he's looming onto something. Something that he suddenly feels should not be looked into nor ignored. Something...mind awakening.

_"Trent why are you so frustrated." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friend's current in stress state._

He didn't answer, only paced the floor more agitated. "It's...Kurt..." Trent finally spoke hesitantly.

"What about him?" Blaine asked still smiling. Ah Kurt! They've been together for weeks now and Blaine is still over the moon.

"We lost him..." Thad spoke softly.

"What?" Blaine said, his smile dropping from his face, astonishment gripping his features.

"well...did you try to use your telepathy to.." Wes cut in this time.

"UH...hello? Don't you remember? Sure we can trace the mind of any supernatural being whether they are demons or FA's , but there is only two things that US Warblers can't catch the frequency of. One, the mortals of course. And two, Kurt. Apart from you that is...you're the only one who can do that. How or why that is we're not entirely sure."

Nick stepped forward and said," Though we were all taking bets and have now come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe..." He trailed off leaving Blaine to wonder in more suspense.

Jeff continued for him but in a sing-songy voice "somebody's found their soulmate..."

Blaine sighed at his little wave of nostalgia that came to pass. He shook his head trying to rid those memories.

"So...Kurt. Would you like to go have coffee with me, Wes, and David?" he pressed.

Wes looked up with a swift motion, awarding Blaine with looks that said No! Don't bring me into this! You check out Kurt yourself... I am not going to be held responsible for false assumptions...

Blaine shook his head, slightly chuckling. He didn't need telepathy to know what this Warbler was thinking.

"UH...sure." Kurt answered, slightly hesitant. It was then that David stepped forward as he pulled Wes along. He was attempting to squirm under his friends grasp while at the same time trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

David then spoke," Shall we go now?" Kurt nodded slowly and walked out into the hall.

"But you must all promise not to lose me..." inquired Kurt as he suddenly felt slightly intimidated by the exhilarating and overwhelming size of Dalton. "Especially in a place like this..." Kurt added.

"Don't worry. I promise." Blaine said softly, a glimpse of hurt flashing in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Wes and David.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine!" Kurt panicked, screaming out into the dark hallway.<em>

_"Kurt" Blaine gasped, grasping onto Kurt as if he was his life...because in truth...he is._

_"Blaine" Kurt cried out again, emitting a tremble as Blaine enveloped him tightly in a hug._

_"shh...sh...it's okay." Blaine tried, as he soothed Kurt with comforting words and gestures._

_"It was so terrifying.." Kurt whispered so softly, almost inaudible. "I saw them...they...black eyes." Blaine said nothing, only held onto his little angel tighter._

_"I don't know what's happening, I don't even want to have to wonder...but I have the strangest feeling... Please. Just never leave me. Please. I don't know what could happen if I..." Kurt stopped now, not wanting to say anymore as he stared deeply into Blaine's eyes._

_"I promise. I can't lose you. I won't allow it. And dear GOD forbid me if there is anything I wouldn't do to make sure that nothing touches you. That nothing touches us..." his eyes hold tears now. Afraid of letting go. They held the compassion that mirrors and lies within the deepest chambers of his heart, his soul, his purpose and existence._

* * *

><p><em>"Where's Kurt?" Blaine screamed in panic towards Jeff, he was more than frantic by now. Why did he leave Kurt? He promised he wouldn't!<em>

_"I-I don't know." Jeff stammered. "Last I heard, he wanted to head down to the study and look at some scrolls..Hey! Where are you going?" he called out as Blaine sauntered away, walking faster, determined, and cursing to himself._

_They made it outside of the east building and into the dark and wet night. The rain pounding on his back, drenching his hair which now fell to his eyes._

_"I promised I wouldn't leave him! I got sidetracked by some evil fiends and the next thing I know he's gone. He could be very much dead right now and it's all my fault!" he yelled in anger as the power and force of his emotions got the better of him. He yelled out a scream as lightning shattered the tree next to them._

_"Blaine...calm down." Jeff hissed," You're only attracting more danger. This is what they want...to get us during our vulnerable states. Let's just go to the Warbler room and find Kurt before we jump to any conclusions." he said calmly._

_Blaine nodded almost painfully, his voice failing him. They sped up to a jog now, almost as if they are racing against time...and destiny. Once they reached the west building, their breaths turned into a pant. Wet and dripping, their shoes squeaked against the polished floor._

_There they ran, looking left and right, for any trace of Blaine's beloved. Before Jeff could even register, Blaine stood staring into the Warbler commons, an almost inaudible gasp leaving his trembling lips. Jeff slowed his pace and moved toward where Blaine was paused at a halt. He followed his friend's gaze, fixed on a figure._

_"Blaine...you said you wouldn't leave me..." Kurt said softly. Blaine's face crumbled, yet furrowed in confusion. Something was...off._

_Kurt turned around and rather than finding one of those astonishing arrays of blue that Blaine adored, he stared into the cold and heartless eyes of..._

_"Well hello Blaine." Kurt smirked. His voice then shifted,_

_"It astounds me how easy it is to manipulate this impetuous little thing..."_

_"Xander..." Blaine hissed as he said it._

_"yes Blaine?" his voice being manipulated once again to the melodious and distinctive voice of Kurt's._

_He gave a laugh, deep and malevolent as he altered again "This little boy...much too easy..." He laughed._

_He stepped forward as both Jeff and Blaine grew rigid. "I just can't believe that all of you were pining over this one. A fragile and weak little thing barely even able to defend himself. Tsk tsk tsk. Almost reminded me of you at one point...you two...a match made IN HEAVEN..." he taunted._

_Blaine's features took on a menacing look.' Xander' gave a sinister laugh and said," You think you can win this? There's no hope any more is there? Because let's face it...Kurt is...gone.." He was sympathetic but no actual amount of remorse is in his tone._

_"Why are you doing this?" Jeff spoke up suddenly, staring hard at the infiltrator. " You just killed Kurt, if there's no hope for us, there's no hope for any of you." Gritting his teeth together, using as much self control as possible as to not end him right then and there. Much like Blaine whom he has to currently hold back to prevent him from doing so._

_"Well Jeff...that's where you are wrong. He will return one day...and when he does...OH! Well let's just say we're not losing this next time around." He said with a slight chuckle._

_He then turned to Blaine," But this is what I'm going to do. Since I am aware of how oh-so dependent you are of your little lover, I am going to give you one last chance to see Kurt. How does that sound? hmm?" he taunted._

_And in less than a moment, Kurt gasped._

_He looked up suddenly and Blaine and Jeff were met again with those blue eyes. Calm waters that held a storm brewing deeply behind it. `They drew out a deep breath relieved it was REALLY Kurt. "B-Blaine?" he uttered, disoriented and confused. What just happened?"_

_Blaine smiled widely, hope and relief gracing his features. He was about to step forward, holding Kurt, loving him, refusing to let him go...but he stopped._

_With the smallest decibel, a whisper can be heard. Not geared towards Jeff or Blaine...but Kurt. Jeff heard this as well, his head snapping up to look at Kurt._

_His eyes were wide, pupils dilating, an entranced look on his face. Blaine and Jeff were barely able to catch these words:_

_"Sleep sleep sweet half of a being, listen softy to the words I am singing. Words of goodnight, the feeling you shall not fight. Take this dagger created for thee to pierce thou encased chamber, the breaking dawn thou shall not see..." Kurt's eyes glazed over, any common sense or free willpower disappearing as he took in those words._

_The fiend smiled wickedly in accomplishment, whispering again," Well Kurt...do with it. Death awaits you and away you shall fall into a deep slumber. The night calls and light threatens to break through, all these words I speak you shall do." he disappeared and with a sudden gush of air, Xander was gone, leaving Kurt to stare cynically and entranced by the dagger he held before him._

_Blaine struggled to escape Jeff's grasp, who held him back during Xander's hypnosis. As Jeff stood rooted at the spot, Blaine pushed passed him and ran towards Kurt before the slightest of mistakes could begin to take part._

_But it was of no use, for Blaine and the Warblers were part of a losing battle._

_Kurt looked up at him softly, vulnerability visible in his eyes. It can be told that he was trying to fight. Fight with every ounce of control he had left. " I'm sorry..." he whispered, a single tear cascading down his cheek._

_With a shaky arm he raised the dagger that loomed over his breast. Blaine stood in shock. Frozen as he watched this terrible scene unfold. Emptiness and darkness consumed Kurt's thoughts, his eyes blank and emotionless as he pulled the tantalizing and lethal weapon forward._

_It was all he needed to wake Blaine out of his culture shock as he ran forward and fell on his knees, emitting a sob. His one and only love lay, crumpled on the floor, ruined by the voices' taunt and manipulative acts._

_They say time moves either too slow or too fast for a person, but all Blaine can think is that he didn't have entirely ENOUGH time._

* * *

><p>"Blaine...Bla-aine..BLAINE!" Kurt shouted. The named one quickly looked up, being shaken out of his stupor. "You looked a little out of it...are you okay?" He continued, pure worry in his voice.<p>

Kurt didn't know what happened. One moment, the four of them were walking through the glistening halls laughing and chatting, becoming acquainted. The next, Blaine stood still with eyes that seemed far away and distant. Eyes that though, were here, were somewhere that no one else could imagine. And that worried Kurt, especially when he caught the uneasy and hesitant looks Wes and David shot each other upon seeing Blaine's stature.

"OH...um yeah. I'm fine...just remembering some things you know?" Blaine replied still feeling slightly vulnerable as he felt in his memory. "Well...how about that coffee?" He said, changing the subject as the foursome stepped into the cafe.

Kurt let him go on this one. Wes and David had a look on their face that said they were used to Blaine avoiding subjects like these. And Blaine was still trying to shake the horrid flashback out of his head.

It was then the three Warblers and their current intruder discussed...well, the intruder. Kurt was thankful that they didn't beat him up for spying and the Warblers simply chuckled at that saying that he hardly seemed like a threat. That was a lie. Ever since Kurt stepped foot on Dalton grounds, the Warblers felt something. A strange feeling. Of course, they didn't know what it was yet. But the moment Blaine said that this newbie's name so happened to be Kurt, they were all in a frenzy. Even now, the Warblers thoughts are swimming in Blaine's head. _OH yes! Chaos...well let's just say shit is definitely going to go down..._

Wes looked at him sternly. Warning him.

_What?_Blaine asked, not knowing what he did this time.

_Stop cussing..._Wes reprimanded, _it's a bad habit..._

_Oh really? I have a bad habit Mr. Gavel-obsessed Asian. I swear, if you didn't know any better you'd worship your gavel as if it was an idol of god..._He mocked.

_Thou shall not defy the name of god..._ He said even more offended, his voice deepening.

_Of course not...exactly why I know that he liked me better...  
><em>

_He did not...  
><em>

_Did too..  
><em>

_Did not..._

David rolled his eyes at the two. Just because he was our heavenly father does not mean all of the Warblers can play that game of favoritism. Besides, they all knew he loved David better.

_HE. DID. NOT!_Both of them yelled...or rather thought towards him. David decided to retreat from this argument as quickly as he got in. Especially with Kurt in front of them...

_Oh FUCK!_Blaine thought

_What did I say about cussing Blaine? What did I say?_

_Oh I don't know Wes...why don't you just stop beating down on all of us. No one cares if we cuss anymore except you..its the 21st CENTURY FOR FUCKING CRYING OUT LOUD!_

Wes narrowed his eyes at him. Well...if looks could kill...

_Oh Wes. Does that annoy you? You hate cussing don't you? Well fuckity fuck fuck...someone better drag me to hell while we're at it...oh wait! I think we already are WITH YOU AROUND!  
><em>

_*gasp* you take that back!  
><em>

…_  
><em>

_and stop cussing! _He hissed._  
><em>

_oh and also..I think you'd be better off just shoving that stupid gavel up your-  
><em>

_OK Blaine! That's enough! Both of you! Kurt is getting a little creeped out by the looks of it and you're all lucky this conversation didn't last for more that two minutes!  
><em>

So anyways, where was I before I was rudely interrupted?  
>Wes stared hardly at Blaine and let it go...for now.. and went back to chatting with David and Kurt animatedly.<p>

Oh..yeah! The Warblers. It's not like they're scared of Kurt, it's just they're scared about if it's Kurt and what will happen when we know he's Kurt. Or even worse, when he knows he's Kurt.  
>He has the choice AND the power here. To either send us Warblers to our beautiful palace...home...or...to the fiery pits of hell.<p>

It was then that Kurt asked the shining question."Are you all gay" he asked, no joking matter evident in his voice.

Even then the three couldn't help but chuckle.

_Of course he'd ask that...well I can't read his mind, but if I could, it'd probably be around the lines of "bo-oy he is so fiiiinneee I wants some of dat ass..."_

_Hey David! Seems like it really is Kurt. Maybe Blaine can finally get some! Phew...our boy may FINALLY get laid...he's been so tense lately anyways... *sigh* I feel like such a proud mama...  
><em>

_Yes...except for the fact that you. are. a. boy?  
><em>

_Oh what ever..besides we all remember Blaine fantasizing about Kurt..on the ground..looking up at Blaine..and slowly making him squirm under his touch, his tongue,his hands-  
><em>

"Uh...no. These two are straight. They have girlfriends." Said Blaine quickly, he definitely did NOT want to hear what they had to think next.

_Yea right...you just love imagining Kurt whimpering as your fingers push slowly into his entrance as you hear him moan deeply like a wh-  
><em>

Blaine shot him a warning glance and he stopped.

_And no...Wes and I don't have girlfriends. We will be... FOREVER ALONE!_

_OH SHADDUP! I have better self esteem then that..._

"...But I am" Blaine said, ignoring the two. They didn't miss the tiny smile Kurt held on his face.

_*insert wolf whistle here*  
><em>

He didn't know who was the culprit, but Blaine rolled his eyes at that and thought best not to say anything.

"We just have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying." David said still smiling and chuckling silently at Blaine.

Blaine ignored it when he focused on Kurt. Blaine has always been able to tell the inner emotions within him, and this time, he feels his pain. Maybe in the literal sense. He can see Kurt's face crumple with a little bit of sadness. Blaine then asked Wes and David if they may speak alone. The firm tone and serious gaze was enough to convince the two to back off...for now.

"I take it you are having some trouble with school?" Blaine asked concern and worry on his face.  
>Kurt breathed deeply, tears starting to fall and said "I'm the only person out of the closet at my school-" Blaine looked up in recognition.<p>

"I-I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. But no one seems to notice." He finished as his voice cracked from the sudden wave of emotion.

Blaine looked down a little. He was well aware of what that felt like. Just imagine...being an out gay kid at your school and people telling you that GOD hates you and will have you rot in hell because of it. I mean, I know this stuff happens but just imagine how bad it can be when the topics you are most sensitive about are rubbed in your face to taunt you in front of the ENTIRE school.

"I know how you feel." He said suddenly." I got taunted at my old school and it really...pissed me off-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe we can go on an on about your fate. My family despise people like you. What? You think you can get away by convincing people that god MADE you like this? That HE is going to show you some kind of mercy?"<br>_

_Blaine shrunk a little and stood silent. NO. He doesn't. He doesn't show mercy once you've crossed the line. "You feeling the pressure now you little faggot? What? Afraid your little mommy and daddy won't be here to save you from all the real men in the world that know the REAL place people like you should go?"  
><em>

_Blaine grit his teeth together. That hurt. A lot. More than he will ever know. Sadness that was once pounded deep in his soul was suddenly turning into boiling hot anger and rage. "I'm warning you David...stop. talking. now." He said, darker and more sinister than he intended.  
><em>

_BLAINE...EVERYTHING OKAY?  
><em>

_NOT YOU DAVID! THE OTHER DAVID!  
><em>

_KAROFSKY?  
><em>

_NO! SAMUELS!  
><em>

_OH...SORRY...MY BAD...JUST GO EASY ON HIM OKAY? HE OBVIOUSLY DOESNT KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT...  
><em>

_OBVIOUSLY...  
><em>

_JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET! his telepathic voice fading...  
><em>

_This didn't sway Samuels who continued and said," Oh..i think I hit a rough spot...hmm." He chuckled darkly. "You and your little cult of fags should just go to hell. GOD already hates you...wouldn't wanna infect that place with your little gay disease."  
><em>

_That was the last straw for Blaine...fuck David! Yeah that's all three of them...With a dominant and powerful stride forward he slowly looked up at David, eyes darkening."You wanna say that again?" Blaine said, his voice turning menacing.  
><em>

"_Well..now that you're asking...we can start by your little disease... Are you sure you're even allowed here..ha! Look at you...a pathetic little boy who has been switching too many schools to imagine because he CAN'T toughen up...and be a MAN for once..."  
><em>

_Blaine paused" H-how did you know about that?"_

_Samuels ignored him and kept talking"Hmm...well then. I guess not. So think of it this way. I'm preparing you for the real thing! How does that sound? Though maybe this will be better for you. After all, so many other of your kind, you'd expect them to be target next. But that's okay...I'll take care of it-"  
><em>

_He didn't get to finish his sentence. Before he could, Blaine let go. He let go of restraint. He let go of his hurt. He let go of the rage that was once boiling inside him.  
><em>

_Lightning cracked in the stormy sky as he pushed Samuels backwards out into the open fields. Blaine ignored it. He ignored the peculiar looks being shot at him. He ignored the sudden terror that flooded his tormentor's face. He ignored the sudden cloud of black that surfaced after that fear. He ignored the flash of confusion, loss, and regret. He ignored the desperate pleas and warnings that he suddenly heard in his head. He knows nothing. They know nothing. Nobody ever did. And that's what pushed him over the edge._

* * *

><p>Blaine shook himself out of the horrid memory. Samuels didn't deserve the fate that was brought to him, by Blaine. So he lost control. So he killed him. Not too long after did the Warblers call him back. Okay, so maybe going off alone in a public school wasn't the brightest decision.<p>

Did he feel sorry at what he did? Of course. But he's not going to hold it against himself. If that was the case, he'd be wallowing in self regret and misery right now. On the other hand, Samuels had it coming...  
>"...I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody really…cared. It was like, 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it."<p>

"So, you have two options. I mean, I would just have you enroll here but tuition is kind of steep and i know it's not an option for everyone. OR you can refuse to be the victim."

Kurt looked up,"How?"

"Confront them. Call them out. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt and you have the chance right now to teach them something."

Kurt considered this and knew what he was going to do before he even knew what he was getting himself into. He is going to confront David Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now you all know exactly why I call myself the flashback whore. *sighs and shakes her head* And the telepathy..yeah I abuse that too much. :/ so the next will be updated christmas? Yeah..it'll be updated christmas. But until then, you can review or ask me any questions whatsoever through this right here's tumblr. **


	4. Chapter 3: Familiar

**A/N: Well, I've updated later than expected. I was busy? More like, I never got the chance of posting the next chapter even when I had it perfectly saved and finished in my hard drive. Here, in this chapter, we'll have yet another flashback with a surprise…encounter. You'll see what I mean. Same as previous chapters, I do not own Glee. If I did, first things first is to fix the lightning. Have you seen it lately? Probably not…it was that bad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Familiar<span>

_Previously on The Trials and Times of Blaine Anderson…_

_Slam! The sudden impact of the cold metal knocked Kurt Hummel to his knees, releasing a hiss of pain. His glazs eyes- which have now turned into a bright green- flashed in question and in anger. When will this torment in his own personal hell and pain from Dave Karofsky come to an end?_

_"So, you have two options. I mean, I would just have you enroll here but tuition is kind of steep and i know it's not an option for everyone. OR you can refuse to be the victim." Kurt looked up, "How?"_

_"Confront them. Call them out. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt and you have the chance right now to teach them something."_

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed in and out, his hand shaking as he dialed the ten digit number he has so shamefully and unintentionally memorized. What do you do when the only person that seems to be worthy of your trust is a complete stranger?<p>

Kurt paused and contemplated this for a moment. But why did he feel so comfortable? So at rest? Like he had no problem pouring out his secrets and somewhat tragic life?

With a look in his eyes, it just seemed so familiar. So welcome. So perfect. Kurt blinked- the voice on the other side answering to his call. He replied, his eyes distant in reason that as not form what has just happened. "Blaine." He said sternly with a tremble in his voice. He grimaced as he said the next words that slipped from his mind," I need you." He swallowed thickly. He noticed how pathetic of a situation this was and how everything between him and this boy he barely met became even more embarrassingly desperate.

* * *

><p>"He was so mesmerized and entranced by him, I swear. Blaine? Oh he was totally giving him the eyes." Said Wes. The Warblers sat in the senior commons, laughing, joking, and commenting on Blaine's encounter the precious afternoon, much to Blaine's dismay. After Kurt left the halls of Dalton Academy, word spread like wildfire throughout the school. Whispers and comments surrounded the dark haired boy wherever he went, those of which no private school student at Dalton has ever dared to mention, let alone speak of before.<p>

The Warblers are well known throughout the campus; sometimes, perhaps, too well known. Dalton is their safe haven. No matter how far they go from it, they always seem to find their way back. To diffuse any inquiry or speculation, the so called 'secret' of the acapella group isn't so much of a secret.

"He was not!" Jeff yelled in mock surprise, a wide grin placed on his face. The Warblers giggled around Blaine who looked chagrin.

He looked down in amusement and compliance. Maybe he was a little taken aback with Kurt's return. How could he not? It's been too long since they've last seen each other and even then, would Kurt even remember him- believe him- when he told him the truth?

The buzz of a cell phone rang through the commons. Blaine answered the phone, raising it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Kurt…" Blaine brightened at the voice of the other on the other side. The Warbler's perked up, hearing him as well- sharing knowing glances and a sudden mood to snoop and be nosy with one another. Blaine's grin fell slightly; With the tone in Kurt's voice, he felt as if something was off.

His questions were soon answered when Kurt's voice broke through. "I did what you said" his voice solemn," I confronted Karofsky and he.." Kurt trailed off, his breath shaky and uneven, audible through even the cell phone. Blaine shared a glance with the Warblers and answered before he could even decipher his actions," I'll be there." He said suddenly." Stay there. I'll meet you at Mckinley." He said quickly, hanging up.

He was met with raised eyebrows and smirks around. Jeff asked in question," Dude, what even? He's all the way in Lima…"

David smiled widely, one of the many boys in the room smirking," BOY, you are whipped!" The Warblers chuckled around him, nodding their heads in agreement.

"You know what guys? Whatever. Kurt is in distress. He may not remember it, but I made a promise to him years ago that no matter what the consequences- no matter what the situation- that I would be there for him, and that is what I am doing." He said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Aw. Our little boy his grown." Thad commented after a moment of silence, as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Kurt saw the blazer-clad boy making his way towards his form, huddled up and secluded on the school bleachers watching the Cheerios practice. Blaine said nothing and joined him, waiting for him to speak when he was ready. Kurt let out a sigh, eyebrows knit together in concentration.<p>

"You know…" Kurt finally said, breaking the silence along with the tense presence in the air,"…When you gave me that suggestion. Of facing up and confronting my bully- there were many different situation that ran through my head. But, none of them prepared me for what actually happened." Kurt said, feeling tears pooling at his eyelids, too close to being escaped.

Blaine didn't push or question, just waited for him until he was ready. "I was walking out the glee club…," Kurt started as he weaved the tale of the story," When I got the courage text from you." He smiled, looking at Blaine. Blaine smiled back and weaved his fingers between Kurt's and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Before I knew what was happening, Karofsky comes and shoves me into a locker." He paused." I cracked. I've had enough and…I guess all that pent up aggression along with your text- it all led up to my breaking point. Mr. Schuester was right . I mean, before, I used to shrug it off but now…It's really starting to get to me."

Blaine nodded his understanding. He knows very much what that feels like. He think back to Samuels- a minor case compared to what he's actually been through. But it was seemingly unimportant because at that moment, the very moment, he has been through so much of waiting for things to get better- waiting for some type of relief or peace.

"So I chased after him. Into the boys locker room I ran, and words were thrown back and forth. I could tell he was getting really irritated by me." He paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I was positive he was going to punch me, beat me up, shove me- anything. It didn't really matter to me because I knew I would have proudly endured it. Hitting me, punching me..it may bring me down temporarily, but I will always stand tall. I knew it wouldn't stop me from being…me." Blaine flinched at his brutal words and admired Kurt's strength and bravery; So reminiscent of the old Kurt he once knew and fell in love with. He knew better. There was more to the story.

"He did none of that. He kissed me." Kurt said, biting his lip. He looked at Blaine, gauging his reactions. "I was s-so scared because here was this new side of him that I've never heard of and he somehow shows it to me? Now I really don't know what he's capable of. Kind of ironic isn't it? My own tormentor happens to be gay himself. But why me? Why did he have to show it to me?" Kurt asked almost as if the question was directed towards himself as opposed to Blaine. He said nothing, unable to give an answer himself.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine made their way down the stairwells of Mchinley High School only to see Dave Karofsky himself walking in their direction.

Blaine raised an internal eyebrow at this 'Karofsky'. "Here, let me do the talking." Kurt looked at the jock," There he is."

"I got your back." He said in reply. "Excuse me." Blaine said to Karofsky in his ever so dapper and polite ways.

At once, Karofsky's eyes flickered with uneasiness. He knew this man stood before him in this blazer- and he didn't like it one bit. He bit his tongue and retorted," Hey lady boys. Is this your boyfriend Kurt?"  
><em><br>Well, well, well, if it isn't Dave. Haven't seen you here in a while. Couldn't have imagined what has happened to you since the council has last seen you.  
><em>  
><em>You don't need to know anything about what I've been up to.<em>

Blaine glared long and hard at him. _Back off Dave._

"Kurt and I need to talk about something."

"I got to get to class" Karofsky said, pushing Blaine out of his way- his features rigid. He replied. "I know what you did." The other didn't need him to notice the double meaning in those words.

_You know, it's funny. I don't recall seeing you here lately. Guess you just couldn't stay away…_

_Well, you know us council members, moving here and there when necessary. Other places were nice, but they weren't the same as Ohio- where home is. Family. Of course, you should've had at least owed us an explanation as to why you left us cold, unnoticed, and unguarded._

_I owe you nothing._

_Maybe. But none of it made it okay to go against us entirely._

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dave asked, turning around and challenging the pair. "You kissed me." Kurt said, his breath uneven and shaky.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_What happened Dave? What happened to us? Kurt? We all got along as the best of friends and then you just abandon us when we need everyone to stay with us as much as we can._

…

_We know you're still in there. Becoming a demon means nothing. You think it matters that we're not holy anymore? That we're not angels? Of course it matters. But that's not who we are anymore; not right now, that is. We're human beings. Flesh and bone. Only one soul to live in-nothing more, nothing less. Don't you get it? To them, we're not important anymore. We're not a part of this greater hierarchy of angels. We are nothing._

"It seems like you may be confused. And that's totally normal." Dave shook his head, not believing this was actually happening. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

_We're all we have left…  
><em>  
>"Do not push me!" Dave finally yelled in frustration, charging towards Blaine and holding him to the fence. His eyes flashed coal black for one split second before Kurt used all the strength he could muster and pulled Karofsky away yelling back," You have got to stop this!"<p>

Karofsky shook his head, the darkness fading before anyone else could see. Blaine stood there unflinching, nodding silently in his head in agreement with Kurt and gazing intently at him.

_You do need to stop this. Think about us. Think about the Warblers. Who are you doing this for? Xander? You think he's going to need you after this is all over and you're suddenly of no use to him? You need to remember who's actually on your side. Who actually loves and cares for you. _He said silently in his head, his voice remaining calm and patient throughout.

Dave shook his head, feeling nauseous and running away down the stairs as he looked at Kurt and Blaine; different beings- courageous in their own way- but both standing tall and proud and powerful, reminiscent of the two from centuries ago.

Later that day, Dave slid into his car, shutting the car door beside him quickly. "Hello." A smooth voice said from beside him on the passenger seat.

He flinched, turning to the dark haired boy sat silently there. "Blaine." He glared. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine's expression turned from calm and collected to serious and morbidly curious in that one split second. "We need to talk."

"No. We don't" Dave replied, his whole body feeling tense.

Blaine looked down, a hint of sadness and disappointment flashing across his face. "Look. I know that this is probably the last thing you want to talk about at the moment and you probably think you owe nothing to speak of for- but I just need to know. What caused you to leave us? What did we do wrong?"

Dave blinked, his eyes suddenly distant and clouded over." It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do…"

* * *

><p><em>Dave ran as fast as his feet could carry. He didn't know how or why, but he had a feeling of something terrible happening. <em>

_His wet feet sprinted across the cold, hard floor- which halted to a stop at the door- his face frozen and pale in horror._

_There through the doorway was Blaine, huddled on the floor, sobbing and clutching onto a cold and lifeless Kurt. He heard loud sobs and turned to his right, seeing Jeff. His shoulders were hunched over, his body wracked with sobs as he looked at the two. His blond hair covered his face- red and blotchy from his crying._

_Dave almost sobbed himself right then and there, looking at Blaine and Jeff- possibly the strongest of them all in complete and utter misery. He cautiously approached Blaine._

_Walking closer, he could hear Blaine muttering," Don't leave me. Don't abandon me. I love you. Stay with me. I need you. My shining angel."_

"_Blaine?" Dave asked carefully, taking in the broken boy's appearance. He looked up, clutching onto Kurt's form even tighter._

_The larger boy chanced a look at the angel in his arms when he joined the two in their cries as well. He fell to his knees, ignoring the pain that shot through his body- up his spine. His eyes focused on the dagger still inside the man he has grown to- love._

_The three fallen just stood there a while. Blaine and Dave clutching onto Kurt's body, Jeff near the door clutching to his heart. The rain mirrored the tears that streamed down his cheeks. No one smiled that day._

"_The only reason he died was because YOU were paying too much attention to your little relationship and not on the fact that we were actually risking something here!" Dave shouted at Blaine, the fact that he was crying evident at the somewhat weak and hoarseness in his voice. It has only been a day since the incident and every one was becoming a little unwound._

"_You think I WANTED things to end the way they did?" The men sat in the room beside them, hearing every word being thrown against one another. Blaine rose his voice, starting to sob himself as the memories were still poignant and fresh in his mind." I just witnessed the love of my life, my soul mate, the purpose of my entire existence take his own life and YOU have right to blame it on me? He was everything. Everything." His voice distraught, brought down to a whisper which was chilling and haunting in its effect. _

_Dave had a large intake of breath and finally said through gritted teeth," If you're not as serious about this as I've always thought you've been, then maybe I shouldn't have been following you all along."_

_"Wait. Where are you goi-" The door slammed._

_They held the ritual- a little prayer service in honor of Kurt. Burning his body and keeping his ashes in a jar Kurt himself made in his free time. Blaine kept it safe and it was known. Dave didn't come to the ceremony. He was never seen again._

* * *

><p>"But that still doesn't explain why you left." Said Blaine." I mean, I knew you were upset. We all were. But what exactly did we do to make you leave us completely?"<p>

Dave shook his head. "Like I said, it's not what you did wrong. It's what you didn't do." He paused for a moment, letting Blaine sink this in and continued," You had one job. He had one purpose- to bring us back. You two were smitten for each other and soon enough, fell hard. You were in love. Who were we to tell you you couldn't? The only problem, however, is that you got sidetracked. You forgot. You BOTH stopped worrying about the Trio and that's when they got to us."

Blaine nodded slowly, finally understanding." Maybe if you had payed a little more attention- and had your eyes set on the prize, I wouldn't have had to join the ones that were more determined." Blaine stayed silent, not knowing what else to say at this sudden insight.

"Now. If you'll excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to." Dave motioned for the other to move out his car. He complied.

"See you around." Dave said through the window before rolling it up, putting the key in the ignition, and driving away leaving Blaine wondering what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mhm. And now you know. But what exactly is Dave's relationship with the Warblers and Blaine- Kurt? Who are "the ones that were more determined." You probably have already guessed the answer by now, maybe not. You will figure it out soon enough.  
><strong>**  
>Review, criticize, ask me a question on my tumblr. I just want to know your feedback and what I need to do to make this story great. Or at least, the greatest it can be.<strong>

**(PS. Catch a certain…reference? ;) ) **


	5. Chapter 4: Guarded

**A/N: Mhm. Two updates in one night. It's only the fair thing to do of course. I have delayed you all for a month with not only this fic but my others as well- which is my way of apologizing. Sort of. Same disclaimer from previous chapters apply: I don't own Glee unfortunately. :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Guarded<span>

_Previously on The Trials and Times of Blaine Anderson…_

"_Hello." A smooth voice said from beside him on the passenger seat. He flinched, turning to the dark haired boy sat silently there. "Blaine." He glared. "What are you doing here?"_

_Blaine's expression turned from calm and collected to serious and morbidly curious in that one split second. "We need to talk."_

"_No. We don't" Dave replied, his whole body feeling tense._

_"Now. If you'll excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to." Dave motioned for the other to move out his car. He complied._

"_See you around." Dave said through the window before rolling it up, putting the key in the ignition, and driving away- leaving Blaine- wondering what to do next._

* * *

><p>"Order! Order!" Wes yelled amongst all the yells. Blaine returned from Lima that night, telling the others about Dave's unexpected return. The men, upon hearing this news, burst into fits of shouts, anger, and craziness.<p>

Once Wes was able to calm everyone down, he called for Blaine to speak. "Well. Apparently, he is a football player at William Mckinley High School, a known tormentor of Kurt Hummel, frequent giver of slushie facials to their glee club, New Directions- according to the students there that is."

Wes' face turned morbid and laced with disgust," He has the nerve to bully him…" He said, clenching his fists in disbelief.

Trent looked up in realization," Wait. You said Dave has BEEN Kurt's tormentor at Mckinley." Blaine nodded his head, not too sure what he was getting at. "He's joined the Trio's side. Anyone else seeing what could be wrong about this?"

"Wait, you don't think…" Said Josh, the brunette and beat-boxer of the group.

"Something tells me that there's more to this story than it being coincidental that Dave met Kurt there." Trent sighed.

"And by the way, Dave was talking about Kurt and it seemed like he was too used to having him there. Like he's been waiting for us to show up." Blaine complied.

"For a final showdown!" Jeff and Nick both said at once, eyes blown wide and brightened in realization. They high fived each other, acknowledging that the other thought the same.

"So what do we do?" asked David. "What if Dave does something terrible to Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head," I don't think Dave would go there. I know he's sided with the demons, but he's still a part of us whether he likes it or not. And he still hold an attachment to Kurt- seeing him dead and lifeless in my arms tends to do that to a person. Plus, if he's been with Kurt for three years now, I doubt he'd make a rash move after all this time. If anything, Nick and Jeff are right, he's guarding him there. Dave, for all we know, is probably there to make sure Kurt doesn't go anywhere until we come into the picture so then the prophecy can be fulfilled. Why he feels the need to bully Kurt, I have no rational idea."

"Fine." Wes stated in agitation. "We'll keep it at low. We won't look into it too much right now. But if anything- anything suspicious happens, we are acting fast and we're acting soon. We cannot get sidetracked and careless this time around. So Blaine." He directed towards the soloist." You need to keep us updated on Kurt's behalf. Hang out with him, befriend him, get close to him…"

"Oh. I think he's got that covered." Said Trent in his usual sass.

Despite all the previous tension in the room, they all had to laugh at that. "Alright, alright. But you get my point." Wes continued his statement," Which brings us to our next topic. When you, Blaine Warbler, hangout- or whatever public festivity you do with Kurt- two of us have to be there to accompany you at all times.

Blaine could hear the Warblers giggling and opened his mouth to argue, when Wes held up a finger to stop him from speaking," Now I know it may be a little overbearing to have us around, but we're in Ohio. You know what else is here? Dave—and with Dave come with potentially the rest of the demons. We're just trying to take precautions here. You know well enough it's not easy to take on a single demon, let alone the Trio of Tenebre if they show up."

Blaine dropped his arm and hung his head in defeat, he was right. "Dave is with Kurt. He's been with Kurt for a while now. Since knowing we're here, the Trio may start to- once again, effortlessly take away Kurt from not only us, but you. You don't want this to happen again, do you?" He questioned. Blaine shook his head. "Right." Wes said. "So it is settled then. We will keep our eyes out. Do not, under any circumstances, keep your guard down. That goes for all of you as well." He motioned toward the other men in the room.

"Agreed?" He asked. Compliances were heard throughout the room. Wes nodded his head in success," Alrighty then, meeting adjourned." He smiled victoriously, banging his gavel three times on the Warbler stand.

For not only Wes and the two other members of the council held wide, genuine smiles, but the other men as well- Blaine included. There was no particular reason to be happy. Of all things, they should all be terrified and upset that the Trio is back- furious even. Through that, they still smiled because for the first time, they feel almost fulfilled. A thousand years is a long time. Time that could be used to grow, learn, and strengthen. A positive energy radiated in the Warbler hall. Determination, courage, wit, and strength in the power of heart and soul was more impacting than ever before. They've been through their ups and downs. Of twists and turns, pitfalls and rises- they rebuilt and returned from the ashes of their losses. They are strong. They are victorious. They are empowered. They are new. The Warblers are back.

Days passed and with that, Kurt and Blaine's friendship grew stronger. Each pair of Warblers took their cycle of supervising, noticing that everything was just okay- for now. It was only a week later when Blaine asked Kurt out to see RENT. Cue the relentless and never ending teasing and mocking that came Blaine Anderson's way. A person can say all they want, it is just a friendly date.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We're ready for RENT." Said Wes and David, walking out with Blaine out of Dalton, not bothering to remove their uniforms. Blaine was about to make a comment on it when David beat him to it. "It's classy okay?"<p>

Blaine shook his head," I am starting to hate this 'babysitting' so much. He glared at the two. "Oh sweetie. We all know you're just grumpy because you can't spend your time alone with Kurt… in the dark." He winked. Blaine glared at the road in front of him, suddenly wishing it was a monster in disguise that would open up and eat him right there at that very moment.

It was dark. The pavement barely visible but visible to the three. Thanks to that extra attribute, they were able to reach the theater in no time. Nick likes to call it Edward Cullen's super speed. Blaine liked to call it stupid. Wes gave Blaine a look before disappearing into the darkness. He watched as Kurt pulled into the parking lot and walked out towards him. He bit his lip. Boy was he pathetic.

"Hey Kurt." He said, eyes dark and brooding. The mentioned raised an eyebrow at the form," I see you never take the blazer off." He smirked.

Blaine was about to give an explanation when Kurt stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder in assurance," Don't worry. It suits you."

Blaine smiled back warmly. They stood there for a moment gazing at each other intently. Blaine breathed out, breaking the silence and averting his gaze. "Erm…Shall we go?" Kurt smiled brightly and blushed. "We shall."

* * *

><p>The show ended and Kurt and Blaine walked out of the theater, giggling and chatting amongst themselves. There is not a doubt in Blaine's mind that he is never going to hear the end of this from Wes and David. Blaine tried. He tried so hard to diverge and dismiss any feelings he had or may still have for Kurt.<p>

It was so easy to forget about it all, but too hard to keep it the same. But, it was just too easy- to fall back in love with Kurt. The blush that creeps up his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, his eyelashes that flutter, the electric pull and gravitational pull Blaine feels whenever Kurt is near, how he can just feel his heartbeat. It was all too much for Blaine. To say that Blaine wasn't trying to get to Kurt at the least would've been a complete understatement. He heard Wes and David gossiping about them in the corner. Oh he could hear them alright.

He contemplated and he contemplated. Should he tell Kurt about his past- everything? Tell him now when they have the chance?

Blaine walked Kurt to his car. "Thank you Blaine" He smiled genuinely. "I really needed this tonight- to get my mind off of some things." His eyes were downcast. Blaine could tell he was talking about Karofsky.

Blaine decided right then. He was going to tell him- no matter what the costs. "Kurt, I need to tell you something." His tone serious but eyes gentle and pleading, begging for Kurt to believe and understand. Kurt moved his head to the side in question, waiting for Blaine to continue.

Wes and David moved forward from behind the bush in anticipation. Blaine began to speak until he saw a shadow, brush past in the trees from behind Kurt so fast he almost missed it. He held his breath, features going rigid; it was Kieran. There was no doubt about it. But what was he doing here? Has he been here the whole time?

Blaine did some quick thinking and changed his confession quickly," I just really enjoy being your friend Kurt."

Kurt blinked, his face falling slightly which Blaine noted and promised to himself that in the future, he would make up for that. Wes and David's faces were mixed with confusion and a wtf is wrong with you face palm expression.

"I really enjoy being your friend too Blaine." His smile brightened up slightly. "I never thought I'd have someone there for me, you know? Someone who actually understands. All my life, I've been basically alone…"

Blaine nodded in understanding. Neither knew what was happening, but they both started to move closer to each other. A rustle was heard and they broke contact, looking away from the other in embarrassment. To anyone else, it would have been the wind. Blaine, Wes, and David knew different- they knew better.

"Umm…" Kurt stammered. "This was a…fun. I'll see you Friday at Breadstix with Mercedes?" Blaine nodded, blushing as well. "Oh- okay. See you soon." Kurt finished, stumbling into his car in a hurry, rolling down the window, and waving goodbye to Blaine as he pulled out of his parking spot.

Blaine watched as he drove away. Wes and David appeared beside him in the darkness, faces tense. Blaine noted this," You saw."

David replied thickly, his lips pressed together in a tight smile," Just a smidge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohohoho. So you recall the Trio correct? Yes, I'd say things are definitely heating up. ;)**

**Again, review, criticize, praise, tell me something concerning whether I'm doing this right.**


End file.
